


Never Backed Down...

by Hamilfangirl



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Abuse(But it doesn’t last long in the story so if that stuff bothers you then just know that), Angst but then there’s fluff, Anxiety, Betrayal, Canon Era, Depression, Enjoy!, F/M, Have a nice day, Loss, Love, Panic Attacks, This Is Very Historically Inaccurate, This work is just one big instorical inaccuracy basically, girl power!, i'll shut up now, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilfangirl/pseuds/Hamilfangirl
Summary: (The original summary stinked so this is the edited version XD.)Alexander Hamilton’s life was quite interesting to say the least! However, what if there were someone else?This is the story of Hamilton, but with one more person with a few adventures of her own waiting.NOTE: It is confirmed that I am rewriting this. The first two chapters are out. It’s literally the same title with remake in parentheses. But it’s on hold until I finish my current story, “Crossing Paths (And Saving the City or Something)”. So it won’t be updated for a while. But this is a heads up just so that anyone reading this knows.(I am giving permission to use my made up characters for your own story [Don’t take this as being cocky pls, I just saying that you can use them if you like them] IF you give me the credit for creating them.)





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton and his new friends clanked together their cups with sounds of excitement in getting ready for the upcoming war. And boy, was he excited!

Aaron Burr groaned and rolled his eyes as his drunk aqquatences rallied over something as deadly as a war. He didn't understand how one could be so happy over thousands of people of dying over some land. It was almost insane if you were to ask him.

All of their attentions were turned to the bar door opening. Revealing a young, attractive woman. 

 _Very attractive Alexander thought_. He took in her features, dark but still noticeably brunette hair, ocean blue eyes and tannish skin. Her eyelashes were super dark, they looked as though she had put mascara on **(but since that didn't exist during that time, you can get the picture of how naturally beautiful she is)**

Her eyes scanned the bar attentively, she definitely did not have her guard down. 

Something caught Alexander's attention. She wore trousers. But not men's trousers, more fit for woman's. And they did have a more of a girly touch to them. She wore a white shirt with a green jacket over it. This made her seem even more attractive then before, she must be doing something for woman's rights.

"Ah, good eyes!" Laurens complimented Alexander "That is Hannah Saunters. She's very mysterious, yet very well known by all. She wears men's but still woman like clothing to prove her point of being equal to us."

Alexander nodded in semi-fascination.

"Oui Oui! Ever since I've arrived in America I've head the tales of her. They say she took down four men that were three times her own size?"

"Yes!" Mulligan said "They also say she train d herself how to fight and to even use a pistol!"

"Wow" Alexander breathed.

"Yeah..." Laurens agreed.

Hannah's eyes scanned the bar after taking her order, a tall glass of beer.

Her eyes landed on the boys, she glared daggers into them after realizing that they were staring. They quickly and bashfully looked away, and continued staring after she rolled her eyes and went back to watching her drink be made.

Thats when a man casually strolled over and firmly placed a hand on her small shoulder, causing her to jump slightly as anyone would. But she immediately shoved his hand off afterwards, almost as a warning sign.

"Oh, comeon baby! You know you want this!" he slurred.

She laughed sarcastically before glaring at the man and dryly saying, "No."

"Aw, why not?" his arm snaked around her waist.

"Oh I don't know... I just met you. You smell like rotten meat. And you are flat out disgusting!" she sassed, about ready to bring this man to beat down city.

"That's no way to speak to your superior!"

"Good thing that you aren't my superior then, huh?"

Out of anger, the man grabbed her arm and literally threw her into the wall. She let out a small gasp of surprise as she hit the wall.

"Now, how 'bout we go back to my place, and you do as I-" he was cut off by Hannah kicking him off of top of her. 

This time he let out a louder gasp of surprise as he was kicked and punched until he was begging for her to stop.

"Now you'll rememmber to leave someone alone once they've said no." Hannah said casually, then she grabbed her cup and stalked to  a small table for two.

She was all alone, and definitely seemed lonely. Alexander noticed this, and thought about inviting her to sit with them.

"Do you think she would want to sit with us?" Alexander asked his friends sheepishly.

"I don't know, after that scene? Would it be wise for a man to invite her to sit with his male friends?" Burr asked, being cautious as usual.

"Only one way to find out." Laurens suggested.

"I volunteer Alexander to do it!" Mulligan said enthusiastically.

"Oui, as do I! It was his idea!"

"Alright! Fine!"

Alexander cautiously made his way over to the young woman.

"Pardon me miss?"

"What?" her voice was sinister, dark, frightening.

Alexander thought that that was probably what she was going for, because she was doing a heck of a job!

He knew that this would take some convincing.

 

==========

 

Thats the end of the first chapter! Please comment for suggestions for the next chapter. I'd like a few ideas on how this conversation could go! Next update on Friday!

Edit: Please bare with me, I know the first few chapters are terrible, but at least give the rest a chance.

(And leave kudos if you like the story :) ) 

 


	2. Never Judge a Book by it’s cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to give someone a chance.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. Alexander laughed nervously.

”Well?” She snapped viciously.

"Eh...How's...life?"

Hannah once again raised an eyebrow " 'How's life?' ." she repeated, almost mockingly.

"Yeah! What are you up to? What do you like to do? Wanna be friends?" he said, nervously gesturing to himself as well as his friends...and Burr.

Alexander didn't know why, but Hannah frightened him to the bone.

Hannah scoffed "Friends? Friendship is merely a red herring to what truly matters in life. Work. Earn Money  _and_ rights. Survive. Those are what matter to me the most. Making friends would merely distract me from what's actually important to me and my survival in this miserable world!"

Alex was taken aback. While she sounded angry at him, it also seemed as though she were just taking her anger out on the world for something else. He wouldn't ask her though, he didn't want to steam her up any further.

"May I sit down?"

"Sure, since you obviously aren't going to take the signs to leave!" she snapped for what felt like the hundredth time.

"So...where are you from?" Alexander asked cautiously.

"My parents."

"Could you be more specific? Like the place you were born in?"

"A house."

"No, what's the name of the place?"

"America."

"No! Which state?"

"New York."

"Which town?"

She gestured around "New York."

"Oh, that's awesome! So you've been here your whole life?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever traveled? Anywhere away from the city? Perhaps somewhere like Virginia?"

"Nope."

They sat in scilence, although Alexander could hear some snickers from his nearby friends.

"Look, I'm not interested in small talk. So if you want to stay on my good side, I'd suggest going back to the people who actually want to be your friend?" she gestured towards the squad and Burr.

"Please, just give us the chance!"

She glared at Alexander "I don't see why I should."

"Everyone needs someone in their life! Someone to talk to! Just please! And if we treat you wrongly, you can walk away knowing that you were right. And hate us for the rest of your life!" he practically begged the young woman.

Alex would have usually given up by now. But something about Hannah's attitude made him feel as though she needed them. Needed friends.

Hannah mused over what Alexander had just told her  _"Never judge a book by it's cover!"_ her mother had always told her. Maybe she should give them the chance?

She let out a long, exasperated sigh of defeat.

"Fine."

 

==========

 

That's the end! Next chapter (Wensday) we will see whether or not they get along!

Or will Hannah's judgement be right? ;)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have an idea of how this story ends. But. For it to work I need some artists to help me here.
> 
> I’d like some arts of some parts of the fiction (With Hannah in it) from each chapter. Some sad parts too pls.
> 
> If done from a work, pls label it “For Hamilfangirl”
> 
> If no one does it that’s fine. It would just add an effect to the ending.


	3. Perhaps...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see some development!

Hannah was annoyed. These guys annoyed her to death. They just sat there, staring. 

"Well, well. What a wonderful waste of time!" she laughed with little to no actual joy in it.

"Sorry, miss Saunters. You just kind of...." Alexander trailed off.

"Intimidate us." John finished bashfully.

The others except made sounds of agreement. Hannah raised an eyebrow "That right?" she chuckled a little.

".....Oui...."

Hannah just stared, they were afraid that they were going to be sassed. But instead, she was...laughing.

John loved her laugh, it was...like bells.

"You..you're afraid of me!?" she said in between laughs. She was laughing so much that she was turning blue.

"Yes...?" Alexander answered, ever more confused "What's so funny?"

"You! You...are the first men that I have ever met who were actually afraid!" she laughed more "Of a woman" she just couldn't stop! "Or at least admitted to it!"

"Hey, there! Could you take a minute to breath?" John said dryly.

"S-sorry! It's just....it's just so weird!"

John chuckled.

"Perhaps...."

"Perhaps what?"

"Perhaps I should give you a chance. Instead of being to quick to judge," she had a small smile.

This time they all stared. John's heart beat like a drum. Alexander was wondering how she had softened from a sinister woman to this. Lafayette wondered if she was pulling their legs. Hercules noticed how John seemed to feel, so instead wondered if she had a hot sister. Burr liked this transition.

"I..." John said, trailing off.

Hannah chuckled and picked up her glass "Raise a glass to freedom!" she mimicked their earlier song mockingly.

Burr finally spoke up "Thankyou, miss Saunters. For giving us the chance,"

She was going to say call me Hannah, but she figured that they weren't just there yet in her trust. But, she would get to know them before anything.

"Oh please, you don't call eachother Mr. Burr, or Mr. Laurens and excetera. Just say Saunters,"

"Alright,"

 

Later...

 

By now even Hannah herself was a bit drunk.

"S-so you" -Hiccup- "Rode the turtle~?" Hannah asked quite drunkenly.

"Yeah!~" Laurens laughed

"Haha...funny~" she slurred.

Burr, however, was sober "I've waited quite a while, but do you realize the time?"

This statement drew Hannah's attention, she gained soberness as she checked the time. She swore as she frantically grabbed her coat.

"What's wrong?" Lafayette asked worriedly.

"I- I have to go!"

"What? Why?" Hercules asked, just as worried.

"My father will be an- worried!" she quickly corrected herself.

"What were you going to say?" Laurens questioned, alarmed.

"N-nothing!"

"Saunters..." Alexander started.

"I'm sorry, bye! I'll see you around! How about here on Friday. Around three? Great! Bye!"

"But..." Burr was cut off by the slamming of the door.

 

Hannah reached her home, quietly opening the door with the hopes that her father had gone to sleep before her curfew of 11:00. 

"Hannah!" a voice bellowed.

Dang it!

"Y-yes father?"

"Why are you home at 1 AM?"

"I-I made some friends....an-and I lost track of time! I-" she was cut off by him raising his hand.

"I'm so-" she was again cut off, but this time by a punch in the eye.

She stumbled back into the wall with a yelp of pain. That definitely will bruise. She winked to the floor, not wanting to further his anger.

"Who were these friends?"

"Their-their names?"

Her father groaned in frustration, kicking his petrified daughter "Yes!"

"Alex-Alexander....Her-Hercules...John...Lafay-Lafayette...an-and Aaron..."

"Those all sound like male names, Hannah!"

"Y-yes!"

"What did I tell you about having friends that were men?"

"Not to have them..."

"Correct! Because if you do, they will take you away from me! I won't have my lovely little punching bags to take out my anger on! Believe me, I love you and your sister to bits, but, you are objects!" he said, kicking her ribs. She let out a small cream of pain as she fully crumpled to the floor "And will be treated as such!" he finished.

He grabbed the quivering girl's hair, and threw her toward the stairs.

"Go to bed! No dinner tomorrow! And no going out!"

"Y-yes fa-father...."

Hannah scrambled to her and her sister, Sarah's, room.

Sarah had a look of worry "Are you alright?"

"N-no..."

Hannah knew that she could have fought her father off, but she loved him too much, even if he did hurt her. She couldn’t bare to hurt him.

"Come here, we will sleep together tonight," Sarah was three years older than Hannah.

They curled up together. They did this on nights that their father hurt one or both of them.

Sarah began singing the lullaby that their mother would always sing to them, before she died.

" _Deep in the meadow, not too far away. This is where we love to stay. We laugh here, we cry here, we yell here, we sing here. Together forever as a family... Deep in the meadow, not too far away... This is the place for family, this is the place for friends.... You and me..."_

That lulled Hannah into a troubled sleep.

 

John lay awake that night, wondering what had happened. What did he just witness. Whatever it was, he would figure it out.

No matter what it took.

 

==========

 

Thats the end of chapter three! Chapter four we’ll learn more about Sarah, and Hannah will visit her friends just as planned. They may also meet a certain trio we all love! 

 

 


	4. A change in the tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama.
> 
> I swear that we will get to more of the musical soon.

Hannah shut the bar door once she let Sarah in.

"There they are." she said, pointing to Alexander, Hercules, John, and Lafayette.

They have all known eachother for about a month now. And she was punished by her father several times for it.

The girls made their way over to Hannah's friends. They were greeted warmly. Well, Hannah was, at first they didn't notice Sarah. Herc was the first to realize the presence of a second person with Hannah. An attractive one at that! She had fimiliar features to Hannah, but with chestnut brown hair, lighter than Hannah's and freckles. She however, was wearing a dress.

Alexander in that moment realized that Hannah as well was wearing a dress. Which he found odd since she gave them an entire speech about her rights to not have to wear fancy shmamcy things like jewlery and oversized dresses. She told them that she saw herself entirely female, but, wanted to protest against the unfairness towards woman. And that she would act upon that.

But this...was different.

Ignoring his observations, he decided to speak up "So who's your company here, Hannah?"

"Oh, this is my older sister, Sarah. She's three years older than me." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah curtsied politely.

"You too..." Hercules said.  _She really does have a hot sister..._

Hannah gasped when someone grabbed her shoulder, she turned slightly to see that creepy man she had beaten up a few days prior "Well well well, what's with the getup?" he said, examining her dress.

"N-none of your buisness!" she said, shaking off the fear. The way the man grabbed her shoulder was similar to how her father did sometimes.

"Oh, but I want to know!"

"Didn't I teach you a lesson last time!?" 

"Oh, but I'm not asking for...that stuff. I just want a friendly conversation..." his hand slid down, his arm snaking around her waiste.

Hannah was frozen with fear, she couldn't move.

 _Now this isn't right..._ John thought, standing up.

"Hey, back off!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

John quickly drew his pistol "I said, back of..."

"....Fine..."

Both Sarah and Hannah let out sighs of relief "Thanks, John."

John felt warm when she called him by his first name, and yet, his anger and concern did not subside.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"What was that!?"

"I...I don't know. I was just...frozen!" 

"Hannah. Why are you acting this way!? The dress...your quiet nature? Th-that! Since when did you need a man to come to your rescue? Last time that happened you beat the man until he was begging you to stop!"

"I just...I just...."

"What?"

"I can't be friends with you anymore!"

John was taken aback, they all were. And was she...crying?

"W-why?"

"I...I can't tell you..."

"Why?" John asked, hurt.

"She just can't" Sarah said quietly "I can't."

"B-but why?"

"It'll-It'll hurt me..." Hannah tried to explain without giving away the entire delema.

Hercules got the wrong idea "What? Your social status? Have you been just using us to launch yourself in the world? Are we place holders to you? Until you find new, snobby, rich friends?"

"Wh-what? N-no! I-"

"Wait a minute." Sarah growled at Hercules "How would that even begin to explain what had just happened?"

"I guess it could! Maybe it was a way to get some wealthy men's attention! Maybe she wanted to look helpless so that she could get into higher status through marriage?"

Alexander looked at his own feet "It's the only explanation we have...unless you tell us that something else is going on, and what it is. Something that makes sense. Otherwise...I don't think that I can be friends with someone who doesn't trust me enough to tell me these types of things..."

"Oui..." Lafayette agreed "John?"

He remained silent for a while, before saying, almost forced "Yes..."

Hannah stared at them. She shook her head, she should've known not to trust them... All men are the same! And her father is right...She's nothing but a lost woman, who only wishes for a purpose.

She ran out, fast.

Sarah glared at the men "You have no idea..." she was on the verge of tears as well "You don't know what's going on... You are the traitors...not her."

She shook her head, disgusted in their actions, before she took her leave as well. But opposed to Hannah who was in tears, Sarah left in fury.

 

A week later, Hannah and Sarah were on Main Street, getting ingredients for supper that night.

All that Hannah could think about was her last interaction with the boys. She couldn't bare the thought of loosing them. She felt so worthless, helpless, she felt exactly how her father wanted.

She didn't realize that she was about to-

SLAM!

She collided into none other than Anjelica Schuyler.

 

==========

 

I guess demon-father got to her...and the squad are being jerks!  >:(

Next chapter, things will finally get going. The Schuyler sisters, drama, and resolvation.

 


	5. A heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I had to use 3 words to describe this is would be:
> 
> Drama. Friendship. Trash (Cause this story is trash :D)

"Oh my gosh! I am  _so sorry_!" Hannah quickly apologized after both of them stumbled backwards.

"Oh no, it's alright. I wasn't paying much attention either." the woman replied.

She had to other woman behind her, one in a greenish blue outfit, the other in yellow.

Then realization hit her "Wait... Your Anjelica! Eliza!...and Peggy! Your the Schuyler sisters, right?"

Anjelica smirked slightly at the reconization "Yes, glad you finally noticed!"

Hannah chuckled at the light, humorous sass.

"As an apology, could I buy you guys some drinks?" Hannah asked meekly.

"Oh sure, we could use to more members to the gang!" Eliza chirped.

"I think that we will get along quite nicely!" Sarah chuckled. It's nice to have more than just her sister to hang out with. Yes, she loved Hannah to bits, but ,girl, Sarah needed friends. Hannah would to after the "Squad Incident".

"Okay then!" Peggy said excitedly "Lets get some drinks!"

"Oh no missy, you are too young! You will be having water!" Anjelica mother henned.

"Aww!"

 

Not too far away, a quite angry group of men watched as Hannah easily befriended some of the richest girls in the city.

"Looks like I was right..." Hercules mumbled.

"It didn't seem purposeful" John reasoned "She ran into them! It wasn't like she casually walked up to them and was like 'Oh hey! I need some rich friends for status!'. And they were like 'Oh sure!'. She wasn't paying attention and ran into them, literally. And if you were paying attention, the only reason they are hanging out is so that Hannah could apologize!"

"Oh, Laurens. I'm sorry mon ami but you must get over Hannah! After that scene...Hercules's explanation doesn't seem to...far fetched... I'm sorry."

John looked at his feet.

"Look, Laurens. We care about you, and we are telling you this for that reason!" Alexander attempted to sympathize.

"Didn't any of you listen to Sarah? We don't know what could be happening! For all we know, she could be being forced into this! We might have abandoned her when she needed us to be her friends the most!"

They went silent.

Hercules uneasily moved from one foot to the other before saying "I just don't know..."

 

Hannah barely had a smile as she talked to the sisters. Don't get her wrong, they were amazing, but all that she could think  about was how badly she must have hurt her ex-friends. They didn't deserve being kept in the dark. She felt like a terrible person. And after all of this, she had a deep belief that everyone would be better off if she just...disappeared.

It seemed her father had finally gotten to her.

Eliza noticed her spacing out "Are you alright?"

Hannah was snapped out of her trance "Oh! Yes...I just...had a thought..." she looked down, trying to hide tears.

"Hannah, is something wrong?" Sarah asked, worried about her sister.

"I'm  _fine_!"

The tavern door opened, Hannah's heart sped up.  _No! No! No!_

She made a break for it, zipping past the men.

"I'm...so sorry!" Sarah said, standing up "She must have seen someone!"

"Its fine, will we see you around?" Peggy asked.

"Yes, of course" Sarah took her leave.

 

Hannah ran down the street, not caring where she went. How long had it been? Minutes! Hours?

It didn't take long before Hannah was completely and utterly lost.

"Excuse me, could you-" "Pardon me, do you know where-" "Sir, could you direct me towards-"

No one stopped. Hannah sighed in defeat and meekly made her way to a wall, slowly sliding to the ground, she curled herself into a protective ball as she sobbed.

 

Hours later, Hannah was awoken to the sound of a few, familiar voices.

She gasped in horror when she saw the squad and was about to make another run for it, but was stopped by John's strong hand.

"Hannah, we need to talk."

 

They settled down once they found their way back to familiar land, in another tavern.

They sat in an akward silence. Hannah was slouched, looking down, scared, sad, angry? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she didn't want to look at them...

"Hannah..." Laurens finally spoke up "We wanted to apologize. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and given you time to talk to us."

The others nodded, not sure what else to say.

"No...it's my fault. I should have known that I could trust you. But now, I've managed to ruin that too!"

"Hannah, you didn't do anything!"

"You're right!" she cried "I didn't do anything! I-I didn't show any remote trust in you! I...didn't...I...I wasn't a good friend...I..."

"Oh, shut it!" Hercules spoke up.

"W-what?"

"You are taking all the blame when we..." he stopped himself "I jumped to conclusions. They only followed because they didn't know what to do... I'm sorry..."

Hannah finally made eye contact with each of them "Alright..." she sighed "There is something that I have been hiding from you..."

"What is it mon ami?" Lafayette asked in the softest voice that he could possibly muster.

"My sister and I....our father he..." she was stopped by a huge lump her her throat.

"You mean?"

"He...hurts us..." her voice was so weak, so vulnerable. 

When the realization washed over the squad, another wave, but of guilt this time, washed over immediately after.

Alexander was on the verge of tears. Lafayette looked li,e he was about to murder the man. Hercules's face was ridden with guilt. John was a mix of them all.

"I'm going to kill that man..." Lafayette mumbled before growing more angry.

"I will end this for you... I'M GOING TO KILL THAT-"

"Woah woah woah! Calm down!" John said before Lafayette ruined the young ears that were present in the tavern/restaurant.

"Hannah, neither you or Sarah will have to go home tonight" Alexander said calmly "You can stay with John since he has the most living space for three people."

"Yes, that's perfect" John smiled at Hannah before she stressed over it.

"And we are gong to get a lawyer for you two, and we're gonna take that-" John covered his mouth.

"You get the idea!"

"But wait..." Hannah realized.

"What?"

"Where's Sarah?"

==========

 

This is early.....Whoops?

Lets see... a summary...

Lafayette is MAAAAD! Uhh... Oh yeah! And Laurens is crushing! Let's see....Hercules is guilty! What else? Alexander is a great friend usually! Oh! And the Schuyler sisters are angels. Sarah is a great older sister! And...yeah!

 


	6. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King George.
> 
> And a trial.
> 
> What whaaaaat?  
> 

Hannah was still in a depressed, vulnerable state as her friends excitedly led her and Sarah down the street. It's quite odd how her father had always seemed to favor beating Hannah rather than Sarah. That's the reason Sarah could hold it together. And also she was the older sister and had to watch over Hannah. But now their father was going on trial, and will be put to justice. Which was satisfying beyond belief to the two sisters.

Burr was also tagging along. Unlike the rest of them, Hannah saw Burr as a good friend. He may literally never share his opinion, but, he's still there when you need him. After he found out about the whole situation, he had a similar reaction to Alexander, he was in tears.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" an annoying English accent called out from the square. He was standing on a small, wooden stage with a scroll.

Hannah's curiosity drew her closer to the man, the other followed close behind.

"...This congress does not speak for me!"

Alexander looked about ready to go roast the man, but was halted by Burr "Let him be..."

"....For shame...for shame!"

"Yo!"

Hannah's speculation's were right, she couldn't contain her laughter. That caused the group to smile too, its been a long time.

"...My dog speaks more elequently!"

"If only he actually had a dog and had it with him. It would be ten times more the funny." John commented.

Hannah made a mental not of that,  _Alexander does not have a dog..._

After awhile, even if the scene was entertaining, Burr made his way to the side of the stage "Alexander, please!"

"Burr I'd rather be decisive then indecisive, drop the niceties!"

Another man shoved Alexander from the stage, causing them both to go tumbling backwards and into the ground.

"Alexander! Burr!" Hannah called, a sense of worry rising in her chest as she drew closer to the half conscious men. 

"Are you two alright?" she said in a softer tone then her previous, worried one.

"Yes, just fine..." Burr responded in a breathless tone from the weight Alexander provided on his chest. Realizing this, Alexander apologized as he tiredly climbed off of his friend...ish.

All of their attention was turned when yet another man arrived on the stage....King George....

The crowd froze. Either fear or anger were on everyone's faces as the insane looking king made his way to the center where everyone could see him. Lafayette had a grib on his pistol, ready to do whatever.

"You say..." 

Wait...what? Hannah was confused  _Is he....singing_

"The price of my love is a price your not willing to pay... You cry~"

From Hannah's prospective, one cringey song later...

"I'm gonna kill him..." she said darkly.

 _Now that's the Hannah that I know!_ Alexander mused.

"I agree with you 100% mon ami!"

 

It had been a few weeks since the "King George Incident", Hannah and Sarah were getting ready for their father's trial. Hannah was nervous as she dressed herself in formal clothing.

"Are you going to be alright?" John asked softly from the door of Hannah's current bedroom.

"Honestly, John" she responded just as soft "I truly don't know..."

"Hey." he said slowly wrapping her into a hug "You are just now becoming the girl that we met in the tavern again... don't let this tear you back down."

"I won't."

"Promise?" 

"Promise."

"And if u need support" he said, pulling from the hug and instead holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes "We'll literally be right behind you."

Hannah smiled.

"Ready to go?" Sarah asked solemnly from the door way.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

 

"Order in the courtroom!" the judge demanded

The defence lawyer cleared his throat "Your honor, may I present my case?"

"Please, proceed."

"As you can see, that man over there" he said, gesturing to the prosocution "Is doing this for a pair of woman. While I'm defending a man. Am I the only one who sees it nearly impossible for the, to win at all?"

"Onjection!" called out the prosecution "What does the that even have to do with the case?"

"I'm getting to that, Arnold." the man glared at Arnold "Mr. Saunters here is a man of honor, what reason would he have to ever beat his daughters?"

"I don't' know" Hannah called out "What reason did you have, father? Why did you beat us to the point that we had to move in with a friend?"

The judge pondered what Hannah said for a moment.

"That's evidence right there, your honor, why would they move out?"

"Did they ,ove out in order to get away from you, Mr. Saunters?"

"...yes...they...even left me a note..."

"May I see this note?"

The note was prayed from his hands and given to the judge.

He read aloud "Dear father, we are sorry that we are not sorry to leave you. We are tired of the pain you inflict upon us, especially me, Hannah. We will be staying with a friend until the trial. Your daughters, Hannah and Sarah Saunters."

The courtroom gasped at the mention of abuse.

The prosecution took over "As you can see, this clearly shows that there was abuse. Hannah, do I have permission to show you the final peice of evidence?"

"........Yes"

Arnold took Hannah to the judge and moved her dress down just a bit to see the bruised with the shapes of hand and finger prints.

The man gasped at the sight.

Arnold took Hannah to the jury for them to see as well, and they gasped.

He then turned her to the room and they all gasped.

"Mr. Saunters, were these inflicted by you?" Arnold asked.

He looked down he took a deep breath, knowing there was no way out "...yes"

"That settles I think then, doesn't it, judge?"

He 

Looked to the jury one said "I believe that after a full out confession..." he looked to the rest of the jury and they nodded and he looked to the judge "Yes..."

"Guilty is charged."

Both Hannah and Sarah squealed and hugged, as did their friends, Alexander, John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Burr. Arnold hugged them, too.

"Drinks tonight then?" Hannah asked with excitement.

"Yes" John said, pulling her closer "Yes indeed." and with that, they both shared their first kisses.

 

==========

 

THE END.... Just kidding!!!


	7. Not My Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting more into the musical of things. No, I don't mean that we will have songs. But it's the more recognizable Hamilton part.
> 
> Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Alexander sign up for the war. Hannah is worried. Thinking about her woman's rights tactics, she signs up.

They all laughed in the tavern. 

Hannah was a little confused on what her and John's kiss had meant. John was too. So they had both decided it was just out of excitement and nothing else but that. Hannah was finally back to her regular clothing, and all seemed well.

"Hey Sarah!" Hannah laughed.

"Yes, Hannah?" she replied in a more formal tone.

"Oh, stop being so uptight!" she said, lightly punching her sister's arm.

"I would have preferred your preserved attitude better if it weren't caused by such a terrible thing!" Sarah responded, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Hannah responded with a shove.

"So what do you guys think of the whole war picking up thing?" Alexander asked, slightly drunk.

"Oh, I think it's good, but not good. We may have freedom, but many may also die." Burr responded.

"True!" Hannah said as she took a sip of wine.

"Hey Hannah!"

"Yes, John?" 

"I bet that I could drink my glass faster than you!"

"Oh, you are on!"

 

Commotion was going on at a nearby table.

"What do you think it is?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Only one way to find out!" Hannah rushed over.

"Oh..."

As the rest neared, the realized that the people were signing up for war. Alexander grabbed a pen and signed up. As did the others except for Hannah and Sarah.

"What are you doing?" Hannah said, almost panicked.

"Signing for freedom!" John responded as he finished his signature.

"But...what if...." then a lightbulb went off in her head.

She signed her own name and her friends at first seemed reluctant, but made sounds that indicated approval. Sarah, however, did not "Hannah, no."

"What?"

"We just got out of the clutches of our father and now you want to go and have the chance of being killed?"

"I want to fight for my country, nothing else."

"No. I won't let you!"

"Sarah, you are not stopping me!"

"But..."

"Sarah. I know that you are worried. But we can't just sit back and let the men to the work. We have to do something. This is our home! Isn't it worth fighting for?" Hannah said, reaching the pen out to Sarah.

"I..." she stared at the pen "I'm not going to go and watch my sister risk her life..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want this. If you do this....I....I can't be near you..."

"W-why?"

"I can't loose someone again. And if you are going to get yourself killed? The best thing that I can do is distance myself..."

"What are you saying?"

"I...don't want to see you again..."

"Sarah, this isn't like you! Why can't you do this?"

Sarah stared at the ground, letting out a long breath chuckling "I suppose that I can't keep you in the dark forever, sister." Her soft and sweet voice became a firm English accent.

Hannah's eyes widened "H-how could..."

"I've always been a loyalist. Mother came from England, you just got father's American's genes. Take this in, sister, you have been lied to your entire life! Mother was a loyalist, and she raise me to be one. And I refuse to help some bloody patriots like you win the war!"

It sunk in.

"Goodbye, my dear sister."

"Sarah-"

That was the last thing she could say before Sarah was gone.

 

Hannah wasn't hurt, she was confused, she was...angry as she rode in the carriage bringing her and the rest of the squad to the camp "I can't believe that my sister is a bloody loyalist!"

"I know, mon ami. It was a shock to us all."

 

Hannah unpacked her little supplies in her tent. She fell back onto her cott. She shared the tent with Laurens. It may seem strange, but it was all that they could do.

John was asleep, so she figured she could sing the lullaby.

_"Deep in the meadow, not too far away. This is where we love to stay. We laugh here, we cry here, we yell here, we sing here. Together forever as a family... Deep in the meadow, not too far away... This is the place for family, this is the place for friends.... You and me..."_

She sighed, she loved it so much, but now it wasn't nearly the same without her sister. She was angry, but she couldn't hate her. Even if she was a traitor to her and her friends.

"Hannah?" 

She jumped "Laurens."

"Why are you still awake?" he yawned.

"I just can't sleep."

"Oh. I almost forgot. General Washington wants to see you tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Do you seriously even need to ask that question?"

Hannah realized what he meant and chuckled "Oh, right."

 

Hannah opened the tent flap cautiously, ready to state her case. 

"Miss Saunters, am I right?" Washington said as some sort of form of a greeting.

"Yes."

"Please, take a seat."

She obliged. It was silent for a few moments and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably "You need something, sir?"

"Why are you here. As in, in the army?"

"I want to fight for my country."

"But you are..."

"A woman? I am well aware of that."

"Miss, you are a woman, so..."

"I shouldn't be fighting in the war, blah blah blah! Well let me tell ya! I am not going anywhere! Tell me to go home all ya want! It isn't happening! So get used to it!"

Washington was taken back a bit "Feisty... Hm..."

"Well" he said after some thought "I suppose we could use some feistiness around here. But are you sure that you can handle this?"

"With all due respect sir, if you knew about my past, you wouldn't even be asking that question right now."

"Alright, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. I'm sure these men would like some female company anyway."

"Yeah." she rolled her eyes "Right."

That was thand beginning of one big adventure.

 

===============

 

End of chapter! Let me tell ya, I've got so e great ideas!

And Sarah's betrayal? I bet that you didn't see THAT coming! (Sarcasm) Or you actually didn't...I don't know you XD.

Please comment below for your thoughts and suggestions!


	8. Along the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah goes on her first mission from Washington, accompanied by Aaron Burr.
> 
> (She has had little to no friendship like interactions with him yet, and I need it)

Hannah and Burr's horses trotted down the trail, delivering a message from General Washington to General Mercer.

"Are you sure that this is the safest trail?" Burr asked, scanning the area.

"No, but no trail is truly safe right now, are they?"

"True."

Silience.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the whole Sarah thing." Burr spoke the truth when he said that. It must have hit Hannah so hard that her own sister is a loyalist.

"Thanks."

They both came to a halt when they saw several men on horses riding toward them.

"Bandits?" Hannah said, hoping for the best. The worst being redcoat patrols.

As they neared, they both noticed their red coats.

"Nope!" Burr said steering around "Let's go!"

They dashed away.

"Halt!" One man called out as the chase began. 

A bullet whizzed pass Hannah's head, causing her to duck a little and stay that way. Burr noticed that was a good idea to avoid being hit, so he did the same. 

Burr yelped when something entered his leg, sending him toppling off his horse.

"Burr!" Hannah cried in alarm, forcing her horse to stop.

She jumped down, one man must have shot Burr in the leg, good shot, she'd give him that.

"Okay, I'm going to get you on my horse, and we are going to get you to the nearest patriot's camp." she said in a soothing manner.

She did her best to avoid getting shot herself as she laid her friend on the saddle, then she buckled him down before she herself hopped on.

"Let's go!" she said, the reins and taking off.

They were able to escape the redcoats eventually.

 

They finally reached Mercer's camp, Burr was taken to the Medical tent immediately. Hannah stayed behind to present the information to Mercer.

"Sir." she greeted.

"Miss Saunters, I presume?"

"Yes."

"I still can't believe they let a woman join the army..."

"Sir!"

"Its my opinion, get over it. Now, give me Washington's letter."

"Correction, it's plans that I stole that Washington himself told me to get to you." she smirked at his surprised expression.

He quickly cleared that expression saying "I must say I am impressed. Not with just that, but your ability to rescue Burr and escape those scouts at the same time."

"You underestimate me, general."

"I see that..."

 

Hannah opened the flap to the medical tent and scanned the room until her eyes landed on Burr. She swiftly made her way to his side, worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, they said that I should be able to head out tomorrow." Burr said, his voice slightly forced.

"We leave tomarrow then?"

"I don't see if we have a choice with that, Hannah."

She laughed "Valid point."

 

"So you were chased by seven redcoats and made it out alive?" Laurens exclaimed with excitement after Hannah and Burr had finished the story.

"And saved Burr's life as well, mon ami?"

"Why does everyone have to keep saying that?" Burr groaned, embarrassed.

"Uh, because it's epic!" Hercules responded as if it were any normal thing.

Hannah giggled "It's not that big of a deal!"

"Are you kidding?" Alexander exclaimed "You escaped a bunch of redcoats even after having to jump off your horse to rescue Burr!" he said the Burr part mockingly, knowing that it would annoyed said man "And still got those plans to Mercer!"

"I guess that it was kinda cool..." Hannah said with a blush.

"Kinda!?" Laurens said, slapping her back with much force "You mean very cool!"

They enjoyed the night who,e they could, for tomorrow would be yet another battle.

 

===============

 

End of Chapter!

The right hand man part of the story is next! Comment for suggestions, and please leave kudos!

Ya know...if you like the story, you don't have to... I just want to know if my efforts is these chapters are entertaining people. Have a nice day! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. AND HIS RIGHT HAND MAN- AND WOMAN!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl power, drama, and romance
> 
> ...
> 
> Yo let's do this!!!

"Alexander you idiot!" Hannah yelled, dodging bullets and even canon fire.

Alexander had led them straight into a British Batallion.

"Hey, you're the one who planned our route!" he called back as he stabbed a soldier and shot another.

"Well,  _you_ are the one who's supposed to go over the plans with me for flaws, but  _no_ 'It's a waste of time'!" she grabbed a man's arm, twisted it, and threw him to the ground.

"Fall back!" they both heard Washington yell from a distance "There's too many of them!"

They rushed back into the city, only to be followed and bombarded.

 **BOOM**! A cannon ball hurtled towards a building. It was chaos! Hannah, knowing that there would

 

be people inside rushed into the now burning building.

Many were already out, but there was a woman crying for help "What's wrong?" Hannah asked frantically.

"My child is stuck on the second floor!" the woman cried out with alarm.

 _How do parents always somehow leave their children in burning buildings!?_ Hannah thought before saying "You have to get out of here! I'll retrieve your child."

Ruluctantly, the woman followed Hannah's command like plea.

Hannah held her breath as she rushed through the second floor frantically. She was frightened to say the least! It was just as chaotic in here as it was out there! Hannah knew that she was drawing closer when she heard frightened wails coming from a nearby door.

"Hold on!" she rushed to the source of the sound.

She tried to open the door, it was jammed  _Gosh dangit!_ she thought, her fears now directed towards the safety of the child.

She backed up, positioned herself, and kicked down the door. She now saw a young boy curled up into a ball in a corner of the room.

"Shh, you alright, come here." she soothed, picking him up carefully and began the challenge of getting out.

She could hear the frantic cries of her friends. Alexander must have told them that she had rushed in here. 

She tried the stairs, but they were ablaze, the only exit was...the window.

 _Well_ she thought  _I could try that!_

Hannah was beginning to cough from breathing in too much smoke, she had to get out of there before she succumbed to the acrid air.

She kicked the glass, shattering it. "Here!" she called out hoarsely "Catch the kid!" 

Hannah knew that it was reckless, but it was the only option. Lafayette was easily able to catch the boy. Hannah took her turn, jumping from the building, landing on her feet. She yelped only slightly when her ankle made an uncomfortable twist, but other than that she was fine. Well, plus a light cough.

"Hannah." Laurens said, amazed and worried.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do anything like that ever again! Like...ever..."

"I don't know if I can keep such a promise."

"At least let me take you back to camp to get patched up?"

"Sure." Hannah said, just now realizing how exhausted she was "If we can make it out here alive..."

John with Hannah leaning on him slightly, rushed back to camp.

 

"So you rushed into a burning building blind, not knowing what the heck you were doing. Saved a child, and jumped out a window?" Washington asked, almost gaping.

"Sounds about right!"

"...How are you not dead?"

"Sir, I ask myself that question everyday!"

"And Hamilton?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you steal British cannons?"

"Yes, of course with the help of Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens!"

"How come no one can get either of you on their staff?" he chuckled.

"Sir!" Hannah and Alexander said in ushion, almost in an offended manner.

"Hey! Don't get me wrong, you both hold the tactical brilliance needed in the battle field. Yet, you also hold the wits for being secretaries or off-field stradegists...of even negotiators!"

"Yes, sir..." Hannah said with a hint of sass "I am well aware of my brilliant mind. But I am dedicated to proving that I, a woman can fight on the battle field!"

"Would it not be better if a woman such as your self became a trusted advisor to a general?"

"I suppose that is a good point, sir."

"And Alexander, are you not dedicated to getting yourself as high into history as possible?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then tell me, what's the problem?" Washington said, resting his chin on his elevated hand.

They both hesitated.

"Look, I need help. I am handling practically half of the work! I need someone to help lighten the load! With your help, I could get the work needed done, and come up with genius battle plans at the same time!"

Hannah realized the opportunity being dangled by a string in front of her "I am not throwing away my shot!"

"Neither am I...not in a million years!" Alexander said, also realizing his opportunity.

 

==========

Next chapter will be longer! We are going to...

”Pause for Love...”- Lin-Manuel Miranda


	10. Helpless!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tomcat gets married!

Hannah stumbled across the ballroom, she was not a high heels type of girl. Yet, she decided that wearing fancy stuff would be better than going in with her uniform. Hercules designed the dress, he could have designed clothes for him and the rest of the squad, but they wanted to go in uniform.

Hannah let out a small squeak when a man very rudely stepped out infront of her "Hello miss." he greeted with a flirty tone.

"Trust me, you don't want this!" she said, slipping past him.

"Oh, but what if I do?" he asked, grabbing her wrist.

"I'll give you the count to ten to let go of me." 

"Just one dance. Please?" he asked almost pleadingly "I need this. My father said that if a I can't get atleast get one lady to dance with me tonight, he'll have me sleep in the barn!"

She paused, pity and a bit of guilt washing over her "Alright,  _one_ dance."

"Thank you!"

From across the room, John noticed Hannah dancing with the man, it made him feel strange. Sad...angry? "Jealous much, Laurens?" Alexander asked, as I felt he had just read his mind.

"What?" he asked, blushing. "N-no!"

"Awww, cute!" Lafayette laughed teasingly. 

"Sh-shut up!" his face was practically a cherry.

The dance ended, Hannah bid goodbye to the surprisingly sweet man. She had fun...well except the part where she kept tripped over her own feet. Those shoes were painful  _They should be illegal!_ She thought has she continued her stumbling across the room.

That's when she saw the food, oh how delectable is looked. How wonderful it smelled! It was....marvelous. Hannah didn't want to sound like a pig, but, she loved to eat. That mostly came from the fact that when she was still living with her father he barely gave her and her....gave her enough food for dinner.

This brought her sister to mind. She once admired the woman. Strong, independent, kind, loyal. At least she was two of those things...

Hannah took one bit of a scone and was engulfed with a sudden hunger. She grabbed as much as her plate could fit and duh in. Upon realizing that others were staring, she slowed down her eating process just a tad.

"Hannah!" Laurens greeted, clumsily making his way over to her.

"Laurens."

"You-you look good tonight... I mean great! I mean georgous! A flower! Dazzling gem! I...I mean...um..."

"Good is okay." she said, noting the stumbling, it caused her to giggle involuntarily.

"W-would you like to dance?"

"You know that I'm not much of a dancer, John."

"Oh, well, if you're not up to it..." he said, voice growing a bit more sly.

"Is that a challenge, John?"

"I don't know...maybe it is..."

"Well..." she laughed, grabbing his hand to stand up "You know how much I absolutely love challenges!"

Meanwhile, Eliza was staring at Alexander from across the ballroom. He was so...handsome! She saw Hannah with him earlier, perhaps she could get some advice...

When Eliza saw that Hannah and John were finished dancing, she made her way over to speak with her.

"Hannah! Hi!"

"Oh, hi!"

"I need some advice on Alexander..."

~One Hour Later...~

"I think that they'll make a good couple." Hannah said to Anjelica "Don't you?"

"...Yeah, I guess that they will..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah....I just....need to use the restroom!"

Hannah had her suspicions, she isn't stupid. However, she let it pass, she didn't want to intrude.

 

~A few years later cause I'm too lazy XD~

 

"I still can't believe that you are the first out of all of us to get married!" Hannah joked lightly as she helped straighten up Alex.

Alexander had much trouble with planning his wedding. He almost wanted to break the rules and make Hannah his bes maiden or something. But he also wanted to be traditional and have his other best friend, Laurens, be the best man. Hannah and Laurens argued for awhile, but Laurens insisted that they create something new so that Hannah could feel important during the wedding. Hannah found it very coragous considering the fact that it may have been his only chance to ever be a best man.

"Yeah...I'm kind of nervous." 

"No need to be! You will walk in there and be the best groom the world has ever seen! Eliza is one lucky woman!" Hannah encouraged.

"Thanks."

 

The ceremony was small and simple. It was held in the Schuyler's household. Hannah did her best to ensure that everyone was in top shape and looking atleast decent.

She grabbed the rings from the ring bearer, handing them to her soon to be wed friends.

"I do." Eliza breathed excitedly.

"You may now kiss the bride!" the priest announced excitedly.

And to be honest, Hannah had never witnessed such a passionate kiss in her entire life. All time seemed to stop as the newly wed shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

 

==========

 

End of Chapter!

Awww! ☺️


	11. Stay Alive...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance, tension, shipping, and stuff like that.

"I may not live to see our glory!~"

Hannah rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall. They were on a rooftop (Cause she is great at planning parties, I mean, cmon, look at this place. AMAZING).

She grabbed herself a drink, wine, taking a small sip. She grew excited when she noticed that Burr had actually shown up "Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr!"

"Hi."

"I didn't think you would make it!" Alexander's happily, practically skipped, his way over to Burr. 

"Yeah...I didn't even think that I would be invited..."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, I have never been really apart of the group."

"Well that has to change then, doesn't it?" Hannah wrapped her arm around Burr's shoulder in a friendly, affectionate way. Which caused Laurens to mentally hiss at Burr.

Burr for the first time since they all met felt...welcomed.

 

A few weeks later, Alexander came out of Washington's tent grumbling about something that had to Charles Lee becoming general.

"He couldn't be that bad." Hannah attempted to soothe her agitated friend.

"Oh trust me, he's bad!"

 

And there comes the battle of mount mannmouth.

He was bad...

"Saunters!" Washington called.

"Sir!"

"Get Lee off of this veiled and away from command, there will be a carriage waiting for him!"

"Yes sir!"

Hannah tried her best to get Lee out of there safely, when they reached the carriage, which was for some reason in the midst of the battle field, she opened the door, trying to get in herself because she thought that Lee would want the window seat (Because for some reason the only window was at the door) but was pulled out and shoved by Lee. She was merely only a few feet from the carriage after that. 

"I must get in first!" he screamed at her childishly.

"Alright!" she grumbled, and began walking towards the careaige again.

That's when she felt something enter her side.

 

==========

 

DUN DUN DUUUUUN XD

This is so cheesy XD

K, bye now.

 

 

 


	12. I don't know what to name this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the ten duel commandments!

"Where is she?" Laurens, cried, opening the tent flap.

If Charles Lee hadn't acted so selfishly, Hannah wouldn't have been shot.

"Sir-" the medic said calmly "if treated correctly, the wound should not be fatal. You and your friends to remain calm. Causing distress won't help with the process of removing the bullet."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes, but it's what necessary....she could need a distraction. Would you men mind-"

"Of course not!" Lafayette cried, what a silly question. Their friend will be in pain, should he even have to ask for them to distract her?

The sight was unnerving. She seemed so small on the cot, John was especially heart-broken. He knew that it shouldn't be fatal, unless if they make a mistake while taking out the bullet. He never felt this way before. But he had to hold back these feelings, Hannah needed him- no _them_! She needs all of them!

Ignoring whatever else the doctor said, the revolutionaries scrambled to their friend.

"Charles Lee did this?" 

"Not exactly..." Hannah finally spoke up "I guess he just didn't want the window seat."

(So basically her trying to get in first was not out of fear, but a very innocent attempt at being kind to Lee)

Hannah let out a small cry of pain when the medic began removing the bullet. It hurt. Bad.

"Hey hey. Look at me." Laurens made eye contact with her. He tried to match her breathing with his. After the completion of that, he began small talk. Soon enough, the bullet was removed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already have." she responded with playful sass.

"Marry me?"

 

==========

 

Totally din't see THAT coming!

PEACE ✌️

 

 


	13. Wedding (And other stuff too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

"M-marry?" Hannah stuttered.

"I just. Ever since we met, I have felt something, deep down... You just make me happy." John said, the nervousness in his voice the elephant in the room.

"W-we haven't even courted..."

"I know, but I don't care. I love you..."

It was dead silent, Hannah didnt even notice the doctor giving her the stitches. Their eyes were locked. The others were stifling their laughter.

"I love you too."

Laurens face turned red "So..."

"Yes!"

 

It was the wedding of the century. Eliza was the matron of honor, Alexander the best man. Lafayette and Hercules were groomsmen. And Anjelica and Peggy the bridesmaids. 

It was time for Eliza's, as the matron of honor, speech "I really don't know what to say but. I am so proud of you both, I'm proud to be your friend. It's such an honor to be here. And we all saw your marriage coming I'm sure, here's to the hopes of a happy future. For America's favorite couple! May your dreams and wishes come true, and that your love burns forever in an eternal flame!"

"That was beautiful!" Hannah hugged her friend.

After everything, the squad did their traditional go for drinks party. All still in wedding clothes.

"So you don't invite your older sister to the wedding. I honestly didn't thing that you could stoop that low, sister."

All five stopped what they were doing. Hannah locked eyes with the woman she had once seen as a sister "Don't. Call me. Sister." she growled, her eyes full of hate.

"Why not? No matter what, I am your sister by blood. Whether you like it or not! And honestly, I have missed you." Sarah sounded genuine, and yet, she lied for literally 21 years! She clearly can act.

"Why should I trust you!? You lied to me, for 21 years? I-I struggle to even look at you right now, Sarah!"

"Look, Hannah, I need you to listen to me. You have to drop from the army, as soon as possible!"

"Why?"

"You are in danger!"

"Ha! We all are!"

"But you are especially..."

"Sarah, I'm done playing games with you, leave!"

"Hannah, please!"

"Go!!!"

 

Hannah was mad, steaming mad. So you could imagine that it didn't help when John to.d her that he had challenged Lee to a duel for causing her to get shot.

 

==========

 

No, that was not a random appearance of Sarah. This is going to tribute to the story and she will appear again.

Ok bye now! Have a nice day! :3

 


	14. EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR AMERICAS FAVORITE FIGHTING BAGUETTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes from Ten Duel Commandments time to YorkTown (Cause I really need to start summing up the act one part of the story XD)

"We just got married and you are already dueling someone!" 

"Lee almost got you killed! I will not let him walk without paying the same price!" Laurens retorted.

"Laurens, I love you. I cannot, I will not, stand and wait for you to come back to me. I won't be able to get up tomorrow morning knowing that you may have just died in a duel."

"My love, I was hoping that you would be my second."

"What?"

"I want you to be there as my strength throughout the duel."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Hannah. You are my love. My burning flame that keeps me going from day to day. You are my day and my night. You are my beautiful Dawn and soft dusk. You are my strength, and in a good way my weakness. You are my everything. And if I do end up being shot, I want you to be there to comfort me and be my strength."

Hannah blinked at his poetic words "Alright, I'll go."

 

"Ten paces, men!" Burr, Lee's second, called out.

Hannah was unable to negotiate, Burr said that despite excepting to be his second, he would not mind seeing Lee get shot. Especially after it was his fault Hannah was shot.

"Fire!"

Lee was shot in the side, and in a similar place Hannah was shot, in his side.

"We won!" Alexander said cheerfully. He came for moral support.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Washington yelled, having over heard the commotion "Oh, God!" he then said worriedly seeing Lee's perdicidemt.

"Hamilton!"

"Sir?"

"Meet me inside!"

"Wait why are you in trouble?" Hannah asked with a bit of annoyance.

"I don't know!"

 

Hannah reflected over her journal after she finished writing. She wrote:

_June 18, 1780_

_My dear Friend Alexander has been sent home today. I pity him to say the least. General Washington was quite unfair with sending him home. Unless he wasn't unfair with it, Alex could have said something, so I will not assume anything. I also believe that I have been gaining weight. I've been getting quite nauseous lately as well. The general has dismissed me from duty until we find out why this is happening and I get better, but we cannot seem figure it out. So my dearest John will be taking me to the medic tomorrow in hopes that he will know what's wrong. Though I don't understand why I didn't just visit the medic when my nauseousness first began to progress. I suppose that sometimes you just don't do the obvious thing. I suppose that's enough writing for now._

_Signing off,_

_Hannah Laurens_

"Hey." John said from the entrance of their tent.

"Hey." she responded walking to him and then placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Hey, no walking for you. If you are sick I want you to rest!" John said softly, easily picking up his wife and swiftly carrying her to the cot before getting in with her.

Hannah snuggled into her beloved's chest, John smiled softly as his love slowly drifted off. He stroked her hair gently, wanting to provide any comfort Hannah needed. He loved her and she loved him. It was a perfect hormonic moment between the two. The soft song of the cricket's a lullaby.

 

"PREGNANT!?" they both said in ushion.

"Yes, you are expecting a child." the medic said with a smile.

"We are going to have a baby..." Hannah breathed.

"Yes! We are going to have a baby!" Laurens cried in excitement.

 

Hannah from then on was no longer on the battle field. While disappointed, she did not protest. She wanted the baby to be safe as anyone else.

Washington then appointed her as more of an off-field strategist.

 

"Man, I love my job!" Lafayette sing-songed, walking in on Hannah's and Washington's conversation "But..."

"Yes, Lafayette?" Washington asked, knowing that he needed something.

"I can't do this alone, I think that we need Hamilton back, sir."

"I don't know, his wife is expecting. He should get to be with her." Washington responded.

 _Ohhh_  Hannah thought _That's why!_

"Sir, please!"

"...Alright, fine. You are right. We need him."

"I'll send a letter to him right away!" Hannah said with excitement.

"Thank you, Hannah."

 

Well Alexander returned he was greeted kindly by his friends. 

"I'm so happy to see you!" Hannah greeted kindly along with a big hug.

"And your a general now! Impressive!" Laurens complimented.

"So you're expecting?" Alexander asked Hannah.

"Yes, we have to make sure that your child and ours are best friends!"

"Yes, yes we do!"

 

The battle of YorkTown, 1781!

"We have been fighting for a week and are getting no where! Washington, we need a new strategy!" Hannah yelled in frustration.

"No, we are just fine the way we are, we need to just push on!"

"Washington! Please!"

"Fine, when you come up with a master plan, come and tell me!"

"Oh, I will. This plan will be so amazing, that the British will surrender in 2 days tops!"

 

"Oh, I can't!" Hannah ranted infrond of her friends pacing "2 days!? What was I thinking!? Washington will be expecting something absolutely astonishing now! And if it doesn't work...who knows what would happen I-I!"

"Hannah, calm down!" Laurens said as soothingly as possible "You will come up with an amazing strategy. One that will blow us all away! I know that you can do it. You just need to calm down, and breath!"

"Okay...I'm sorry. I freaked out."

"It's alright, Hannah. You were just a little worried, that's all."

"Yeah. You know what? I will have a plan by tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll be in my office all night. See ya!"

 

"This...this is genius, Hannah. How did your get the idea?" Alexander asked, looking over her plan for the third time.

"It just...came to me I guess."

"Lafayette in Chesapeake Bay to meet us and fend off the rest of the British. While Hercules can bring us more information if needed from his spying."

"Sound good?"

"Yes. But...what about Laurens."

"What about him?"

"What will he do?"

"It says, he will be with you and your battalion."

"Alright."

 

Hannah was awoken by the cot suddenly becoming lighter. A light kiss was planted on her cheek. She followed Laurens outside of the tent he was stopped when she called his name softly.

"John, where are you going?"

"South Carolina."

"W-what? Why?"

"My family is there. If I don't go, the British will march right into their home and kill them."

"But John! You could be killed!"

"I know. But I have to go. If they die, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. The guilt on my conscience would be unbearable, knowing that I could stop it!"

"John, I wouldn't be able to live without you. We just got married! We have only been together for a year...and....well... my world already revolves around you. If your died...I'd be broken!"

"Hey." he said, cupping her check with his hand "No matter what happens, we will always be together. I will always be here, in your heart."

And then, was the most passionate, loving, romantic kiss in history.

 

WAR. WAR. WAR!!!

Hannah was writing a letter to Washington from her small house in town.

Things have been going on for about two weeks. That's when she heard bells.

She rushed out to the balcony to see the British marching out, white flag high in air **(A:N Sorry, I didn't know how else to do this part. I did as much of the Battle of YorkTown that I could think of)**

"Huh." she said to herself "The world turned upside down..." a smile spread across her face.

She rushed from her home to her approaching friends "The world turned upside down..." she repeated again.

Others caught wind of her words, almost in a chorus, everyone said, "The world turned upside down!"

"This is freedom for America! Now for freedom for France!" Lafayette shouted, rushing into Hannah's embrace.

Hannah then rushed towards Alexander, who openly said "Gonna start a new nation! I get to meet my son!"

"WE WOOON!!!" Hercules practically screamed.

"We won!" Hannah said, a bit quieter.

"We won!" Lafayette and Alexander.

"We won!" they all said.

All was joyful for everyone. They had to enjoy the moment. For tragedy was about to strike. Tradegy was about to tear someone down...

 

==========

 

**WE FRIGGIN WOOOOOOOOON!!!!**

Ahem, sorry. I think ya'll know what that tradgedy is :(

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Tomorrow There'll be more of us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only to be torn down by tragedy"

Twins....TWINS!!!One male, the other female. Hannah decided to name her son John, and her daughter Clara, after her late mother.

"Deep in the meadow..." she began before being cut off by a knock on the door.

John!

She rushed to the door. So excited to see her love again, she- Wait....

"A letter for miss Laurens."

"Oh, thank you." disappointment was definitely in her heart.

"Its from South Carolina..." she read a little further down "From...his father?"

It said,

_My dear daughter in law,_

_With a heavy heart, I deliver the news that my son and your love has been killed in a gunfight against British troops. To make matters worse, the war was already over._

Hannah's heart dropped to her feet.

_As you know, he held a humble dream of bringing the living slaves in his battalion to freedom after the war. This dream dies with him. I wish you and your children a full recovery of this tragedy and hope to see you at the funeral. Look in the envelope. There is a note for you that the soldier delivering the news told me to give you. No doubt it's from John. I hope to see you soon. And continue to grow and become the strong, independent woman my son always knew you were._

_with love from your father in law,_

_Henry Laurens._

She just stared at the words.

It was in that moment, she broke. She would never be the same. 

 

Weeks later...

"Just got back from your funeral..." the door closed behind her, she stared at the paining of them above the fireplace. She opened the locket that held another picture of them, but with their friends, too.

"Oh, my dearest John."

She tore open every drawer, took out every letter, anything.

She threw them in the fire, one by one "So many memories here...Too many to count..."

"What's the point of keeping them?"

"Every break over the war...every kiss shared...seems worthless."

She took another paper, lit it on fire, and threw it to the ground "Why not burn it all...?"  

She saw the last paper in her hand, the very first love letter he wrote to her "Except for one..."

Knowing her children were safe because they were staying over at Alexander's, she dashed from the home as it was engulfed with flames "My dearest John..." she whispered, voice cracking "I love you..."

She crumpled to the ground in tears. No one could save her from the long years of pain that awaited... Not even her dearest friends. 

"A-and what about the children who will never meet their father?"

 

==========

Yes, I know...SHE FRIGGIN BURNT DOWN HER HOUSE, IS SHE MENTALLY SANE!?

Well, yes she's sane. But I wrote it, to show the turn in her character. Just let me say that she's going to become much for timid and sad. She just had a short mental breakdown, and just lost control. 

So don't call her selfish for burning the house down. I mean, her mother: dead. Father: Good as dead. Sister: Traitor, Husband: Dead. 

Just think of it as an act of blind sadness and rage. 

 :( 


	16. NON-STOP!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...the end of act 1............................... is for the act 2 part of their lives!

Prepare for a bunch of time jumping!

 

"You can't leave..." Hannah said in a small voice as Lafayette got ready to board the ship.

"My friend, I must return to my people, to free them."

"But the last time someone left to help his people they..."

"Hey!" he cut her off "I promise that I will not die. We will correspond and of course I will visit every given chance. But I must return to France. It's my country and I love it."

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Hannah's voice cracked as she hugged her friend.

Lafayette hated seeing her like this. In a mourning dress, all depressed. Yes, they were all saddened by the death of Laurens. Her the most. And he wanted to help, but, she seemed to be in too deep. 

"Hannah, please, just promise me one thing." Laf said, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Don't let his death destroy everything you have worked so hard for, or anything you believe in. You can't let it pull you down, it's not your fault! You are like a sister to me, and seeing you like this, it hurts me too much, my friend."

"I...don't know how to come back from this..."

Lafayette sighed. It was hard to admit, but if someone doesn't get her out of this, she'll be a lost cause.

"Good bye, my friends." he waved to Hercules, Alex and Hannah.

 

"Gentlemen of the jury!" Alexander confidetaly adressed as he made his opening statement.

"Here we go..." Burr sighed.

Alexander and Burr were co-counsels for this case. Hannah sat with them as moral support, and they had the hopes of it helping her finally break out of her shell and become the strong woman they knew she was again.

"With my assistant counsel-" 

"Co-counsel, Hamilton, _please_  sit down!"

"Ugh, okay...ONE MORE THING!!!"

 

"You seriously proposed a new form a government. And talked about it for six _hours_!?" Burr had his head in his hands. Alexander gave him a headache.

"You can't blame him" Hannah's newly small voice spoke up "the point of going is to give your political ideas, right...?"

"Yes! Yes it is!"

 

"YOU WROTE FIFTY ONE!?!?" Hercules yelled at his friend after his story.

 

"Alex, please spend more time with your family!" Eliza begged as her husband got ready for work.

"Yes, could you put someone's well-being before your own for once in your life?" Hannah spoke up quietly.

"I'm sorry, but no!"

 

"TREASURY OF SECRETARY!?!?"

"Yes, and Hannah as an assistant secretary with both of you on the cabinet."

"I don't know if I can do that..." Hannah said quiet, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Please Hannah, your genius will definitely help in meetings for decisions. Not only do I want you to help Hamilton with the treasury, but I want you to help me make a decision to give to congress!"

"B-but..."

"Come on Hannah! This is your chance!" Alexander pressed.

"I-I'll try..."

"Thank you so much! Both of you! Washington said with an affectionate tone.

 

"Alexander, no!" Eliza begged.

"Eliza, they need me! They need us!" 

Hannah only stared at the floor. _I don't want to do this..._  she thought.

"Isn't this enough!?"

"I'm sorry."

"What would be enough for you to finally be satisfied!?"

"You know the answer to that!"

"Alexander-"

"I am not throwing away my shot!"

 

==========

 

Woo! Act 2 baby! I hope that this also gave an idea of how Hannah has changed because of John's death. Plz comment for suggestions and leave kudos!

PEACE! ✌️


	17. "Thomas! Thomas Jefferson!" "Hannah Laurens? Arena y." Hann..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THOMAS JEFFERSON BABY!!!
> 
> (Srry its short, its like an intro thingy. Also I'm going to start writing the part 2 to this series. It's gonna be like where they are all spies and stuff, it's kinda inspired by this fan-art story thing I saw, but a different story. I just got the idea from it. Ok, bye now)

"A-Alex..." Hannah's voice trembled as they walked to the cabinet room.

"Yes?"

"I...I don't want..." 

"Oh, you'll be fine!"

"But..."

"Mr. Jefferson welcome home!" they overheard Washington say cheerfully.

"Jefferson...?" Hannah had heard about the man, big, cocky attitude who somehow always swoons the ladies. And ,from what she heard, a total-

"Mr. Jefferson! Alexander Hamilton!" Alex shook his hand, Jefferson seemed a bit hesitant.

"And who is this lovely little lady over here?" he let out his hand with a flourish "Thomas! Thomas Jefferson!"

She took the hand with a hesitation "Hannah Laurens..."

"Hannah Laurens? Aren't you the wife of that war hero dude that died?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, sorry for your loss- MR. PRESIDENT! Why don't we head off to the meeting now, eh?"

Hannah scrambled after Alexander to the room. The rumors that she heard about Jefferson were right... She felt...sad, angry...lost, broken? All that she knew, was that Jefferson was not going to get away with just calling John 'war hero dude'!

"Roast him. Hannah told Alex from under her breath."


	18. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like a filler chapter. To compel the story a bit. As you may be able to soon tell, things are about to get interesting.

"No, Phillip, it's spelled like this." Hannah said with much patience.

"Oh, thanks Hannah!"

"Well I have to help you or I wouldn't be a mentor, would I?"

"It's especially comvienient with you and Clara living here now!"

"True, Phillip, true."

As if on cue, Clara came in excitedly "Mum!" 

"Yes, dear?"

"I have finished the assignment you gave me!" she said enthusiastically giving her mother the little essay she was assigned. Hannah teaches her daughter as well.

"Alright, allow me to take a look."

You may notice that here Hannah seems much less depressed. Well, being around children always helped her feel a little better.

"Mum, you have also received a letter from one Sarah Saunters."

"What!?" Hannah screamed, snatching the envelope from her daughter.

She opened the letter, reading to herself, heart full of panic.

It said,

_Sister, there isn't much time. If you don't do what I ask of you something terrible will happen. Something terrible for you and your family. Think about your children, think about me, think about yourself! Please Hannah, I need you to trust me! I know that I betrayed your trust, I know that I fooled you into thinking that I was patriotic and what not. But sister, this is you and your family's life on the line! Please! Listen to me!_

_With the most sincere love,_

_Sarah_

"I hate her..."


	19. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the family (Except Alex) go upstate, Hannah stays to keep an eye on him, and more drama between the Saunters sisters boils.

"I cannot believe that you are actually having your family go on vacation without you." Hannah groaned in annoyance as Clara drew a bit.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get this debt plan through!"

"You mean you do."

"Hannah-"

"I can't handle this...I don't even have time to cope over John...I...I can't handle all of it. I'm sorry, but you are doing this one on your own." Hannah stood up, she silently left and shut the front door, going to the garden.

Alex knew that Hannah needed time to cope with grief. He just didn't want her to, he didn't want to see her sad.

He should probably go and-

BAM!

 

==========

 

This is where everyone's (probably not everyone's) favorite sister traitor comes in, Sarah.

 


	20. A/N

I'm going to be taking a break (puns XD) from writing for a while. I should be back in March or April.

Do not throw away your shot to have an amazing day! :D


	21. She is My Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post, couldn't help myself :3
> 
> Besides, we need to know what's gonna happen.

BAM!

Alex and Clara immediately rushed out the door only to find Hannah weeping next to her dead son, who had been coming home from school.

There stood Sarah and another man who had a pistol. Sarah seemed shocked while the man smirked.

Hannah looked up to her sister, eyes full of hatred "What have you done...?"

"Hannah, I swear, I didn't want-"

The man cut her off by raising his pistol once again, aimed at Hannah.

"N-no!" Sarah cried out, taking the bullet for her sister.

All froze, the man dropped his gun. Hannah grabbed it, shooting him in the chest. Dead.

Hannah breathed heavily, rushing to Sarah's side "Sarah..."

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Sarah's voice trembled "Pl-please forgive me. I-I never wanted..."

"Shh, it's alright, you are alright...just...stay alive for me, okay?" Hannah said as comforting as possible.

"I'm sorry...." Sarah had tears streaming down her face like a river "C-could we sing the lullaby? S-sing me to sleep...?" or rather sing her to death...

"Y-yes! Of course!"

Hannah cleared her throat, as did Sarah. They sang, it was the perfect harmony " _Deep in the meadow, not too far away. This is where we love to stay. We laugh here, we cry here, we yell here, we sing here. Together forever as a family... Deep in the meadow, not too far away... This is the place for family, this is the place for friends.... You and me..._ "

"My beloved sister...you-your eyes...like an ocean...deep....blue....Intelligence...Light...S-sad? Why sad?"

"Oh Sarah...So much to talk about with little time..."

"Hannah...be careful...Alex...if needed...I kn-know, w-would betray you...in the blink of an eye..."

"W-what?"

"N-never give up...always fight for what you believe...be who you are...oh my sister...I l-love..." she trailed of as the light in her eyes slowly faded away.

Hannah was silent before letting out a heart breaking wail.

How can the universe be so cruel to one person?

 

==========

 


	22. Death doesn't discriminate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, before I go on, I am sorry if this story does go on too fast. I would like suggestions on how to improve this. I am willing to go back and change chapters a little to make the story a little better.
> 
> I give credit to Roki for opening my eyes a bit there, I see that Hannah does seem to accomplish ALOT and that can get annoying. I just wanted to give that good person vibe? Anyway, I just want to make the story enjoyable for everyone, and I do have some ideas that might make Hannah seem less 'Mary Sue' and if you have any ideas please do tell me.
> 
> Roki, thanks for the suggestions, I will be happy for any citisizm, it helps compel me to make the story better, so shout out to you :D

Hannah couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe. 

How could they both be dead? The one person that supported her all they way through her father's abuse, dead. Her only son, dead. She felt as though she couldn't take anymore deaths! It was practically a bloodbath!

Her heart was beating so hard...it was....like it was about to jump out! 

Was she next? Her family just seems to have a thing for dying! Oh, what if her beloved daughter dies too?

_I can't do this! I can't. I just can't!_ she thought, her mind begging to force terrible thoughts of who that she cared about would die next!

Hannah stood up from her sisters side, backing away slowly. She turned to Alex who was looking at her with pity....and she hated it. What's the point of living when everyone is dying.

She felt as though it was her fault. She lived such a good life! She made so many, seemingly impossible to make, accomplishments. She used to have a husband who seemed head over heels for her, gave up so many opportunities such as being Alex's best man. But no, he was dead too. They all seem to _die_. 

To here it was only a matter of time before Clara was dead, and then Alex too... And what about Lafayette and Hercules. Everyone around her seems to just die. She was like a bad luck charm. She felt as though she was nothing but a helpless, worthless woman.

Hannah backed away from Alex, these thoughts led to her backing away slowly. She dashed away, running towards town.

Many people in the streets gave her funny looks. Some glared, other concerned. But that didn't matter, Hannah's only thought was her destination.

When she reached Laurens grave, she fell to her knees, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh John..." she breathed "Please watch over our beloved son...beg God for mercy on Sarah's damaged soul..." she stared up into the sky before looking back at the grave "I'm s-sorry..."

Some people passing by may have wondered if Hannah was sane. Because all that they could see was a young woman, staring off into space, begging those who were dead for forgiveness.

She didn't know if she could do this anymore...

 

==========

 

So....

How was this? Was it okay? Please give feedback, I'll gladly take any! :D


	23. Lost Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you seem to be losing everyone?

After many hours, Hannah finally had the courage to go home and begin planning the funerals for her loved ones.

Hannah walked into the home, she ignored Alex, and even her daughter as she passed by. Once behind her closed bedroom door, she sunk to the ground, hugging her knees. 

"I suppose that I have to do this then....huh? Hard to believe the only people directly related to me that are alive now are Clara and..." memories of a barely mentioned topic came to mind "...that man..."

Hannah laughed nervously "I-I guess it's just me and Clara now..." her voice became more and more trembling, almost as if she were on the verge of insanity "B-but its only a matter of time before everyone as gone...."

As previously mentioned, Hannah felt as though she would loose everyone.

Alexander lay his head on Eliza's lap "What are we going to do Betsy? Hannah seems so...lost." he paused "If we don't do something she'll just be a lost cause..."

"I know, love, I know."

"Mrs. Hamilton?" Clara's small, sweet said from across the room.

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you put me to bed now that Phillip is asleep? I-I can't go to bed without a story. Mum said she can't help me tonight."

Eliza looked at Alex before looking back at Clara "Of course."

Once upstairs, Eliza tucked Clara tight in her bed "Mrs. Hamilton?"

"Yes?"

"Will Mummy be alright?"

"I don't know, sweetie...I really don't know..."

 

============

 

Two in one day! I'll post on Tuesday! See ya'll next time!

 

 


	24. Crumble (If you have read This before reread this chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter got WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY to dark, so I redid it. (Wanna keep this around PG to PG13)
> 
> So let's see what happens, eh?
> 
> Alex is a jerk in this chapter.

"You did WHAT!?" Alex screamed, causing his friend to flinch.

"Sorry..." she mumbled before speaking up "I just had to... it was the only way-"

"Hannah, I want this debt plan, but you can't let Jefferson do this!"

"Jefferson said that he wants the capital. You get the banks."

"We get more than what we give..."

"And don't you want what you get?"

"Hannah, you are stooping down to a level that I know is not yours. You aren't selfish, atleast not so much that you would trick one into such a deal."

"What do you mean by that...?"

"Well, you're obviously self centered. You can't seem to see that others are have a bad time too, can you?"

"What do you mean? I believe I deserve to be sad..."

"Of course, anyone is allowed to be sad. But you just seem to be falling deeper and deeper. Have you even considered how I may be feeling? What I may be going through!?"

"Alex, I don't understand..."

"I have done terrible, regretful things. It weighs on me everyday. But you never seem to notice because you are wallowing in your pathetic self-pity. I have lost many people too, you know. My father was terrible as well! My mother died too! My brother and I are separated! Oh, and don't forget that Laurens death hurt me as well. So does you sister and son's. But does it look like I'm in some pathetic depression? No! It doesn't. I'm just sick of watching you feel sorry for yourself!" Alexander snapped. His breathing heavy, angry.

"What have you done...?"

"I can't tell you-"

"Why not?"

"You would be disappointed in me..."

"It's far, far too late to stop that, Alexander Hamilton."

"Did you just call me by my full name...?"

"Yes." Hannah snapped as tears welled up in her eyes "You know...you are the last person that I thought would see me as pathetic. That would be angered by how I feel I-" she cleared her throats what her voice cracked "I thought that you were my friend..."

Hannah took a deep breath, afraid of her own words "But now I know that I was wrong. You, Hamilton, are the one who is self-centered..."

"Hannah, I-"

"Don't talk to me, or call me by my first name. I am through, our friendship is through... I..." Hannah took another deep breath "I'm going to move out. Perhaps Peggy will allow me to stay with her. Maybe even Washington..." 

Hannah glared at Alexander, signaling him to shut up when he tried to speak again "I'll be gone by Tuesday..."

Hannah left the room. Alexander never thought that it would come to this. He had hurt his (living) best friend, and for what? He was just tired of her acting so sad and pathetic, and he had lost her for it. 

He couldn't believe that he had just caused their friendship to crumble...

 

 


	25. Author Note (PLEASE READ)

I have been getting lots of criticism lately...and no, I'm not about to go into some mopey pity party. I honestly like getting your ideas and criticism, it helps compel me to do better! Yes, it _is_  disappointing to get more arraign than compliments, I think that's the case for anyone. But I also enjoy it because then I get to tell you about how this thing that is "wrong" is actually supposed to sound the way it does. Sometimes what happens earlier in the story will affect what happens later in the story. Sometimes it will just build a persons personality. And I am not saying that I am some all mighty lady knowing exactly what she's doing, I make mistakes in my writing. Like a need to be a little more detail on the scenes and other things like that. I do also reply to most comments to explain things, so if you are further in the story and want to see some of my explanations and thanks then you could go back and see.

I hope that you all understand and that you can continue to read the story. :D


	26. Lol, Idk what to name this chapter, so just call it Jerry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Peggy!
> 
> This chapter is short. Like...REEEEEALLY short.

"Hannah was it necessary to move out?" Peggy asked as she helped her settle in.

"Ale-Hamilton obviously doesn't like the way I act so why make him "suffer" by being in my prescense."

"Hannah, aren't you over reacting?"

"He _criticized_ me, Peggy, for being _sad_! Who does that!?"

"I suppose you have a point there..."

"I do!" Hannah took a deep breath "I just...want to be able to live my life without someone telling me that I'm doing it wrong..."

"I understand... I guess. How will you work it he's going to be there?"

"I was thinking of....quitting?"

 

==========

 

Still cheesy :D

I wanted this chapter to show the sisterly like relationship Hannah and Peggy have. 

I hope that ya'll enjoyed this chapter...have a nice day :D

 

 

 


	27. One Last Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, don't know how to summering this, so....hi!
> 
> :D

"Just do what Peggy said..." Hannah took a deep breath, opening the door.

"Washington...?"

"Ah! Mrs. Laurens! Just in time!"

"Time for...what?"

"For the next meeting!" Washington said cheerfully patting her on the back.

"The meeting...?"

"Did you forget? We will be debating on wether or not to help France against England!" Washington said, a little suprised that she had forgotten such a thing.

"But Washington..."

"Yes?"

"I...I can't..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with everyone watching... And with Hamilton and I not exactly getting along...a-and...I still have to plan my sister's and my son's funeral...I don't have the time...or strength at this point to..."

"To what?"

"....Do this job."

Washington blinked, he then shook his head before looking Hannah in the eye and saying "I understand."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. You should not have to be under so much stress after undergraduate so much. I am astounded by how much you have endured without losing your sanity....but, you still need to recover, and I understand that."

"W-Washington..."

"Yes?"

"Why have you always been so good to me. I was excepted into the army so easily, you gave me high status, and even let me continue contributing to the war when I was expecting. Not only that...but you gave me political power. You always have seemed to believe me as a father...a good father would."

Washington lowered himself to Hannah's level, placing a strong hand on her shoulder "Hannah, from the moment I met you, I knew that there was a fire. You have this flame in your eyes that I haven't seen in anyone else my entire life. Even, here when you are so damaged, you remain...strong. You have never backed down...you're a fighter. Even if you are quitting this job... You are different..." Washington smiled "I know that you have made a mark in history. I know that you will do something...beyond what anyone else could ever think of doing."

"Sir...do you really thing that?"

"No, I know that. And I know that once you finally regain your strength, you will continue doing amazing things..."

Hannah hugged Washington. As you would expect, he hugged back.

Washington sighed "Besides...I am thinking of quitting as well."

Hannah pulled away "Really? Why?"

"Well. This country needs to move on from me. Besides, if I stay in power for too long...then we would basically be going back to what we fought for freedom from, right?"

"I suppose that you are right."

"I still haven't told Alexander...He'll be disappointed."

"Let him be disappointed...he disappointed me..."

"Hannah, allow me to leave you with words of wisdom. No matter what, forgiveness is always the correct path. No matter the fault, no matter how bitter. Forgiveness will bring you closer together."

"I'll consider that...Thankyou, sir."

"Of course..."

Hannah was moved by the farewell address Washington and Hamilton had made. In fact, it was the perfect final public speech from Washington, one last time.


	28. The Reynolds Pamplet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...ALEXANDER HAMILTON YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!

Hannah did eventually get the funeral planned. It was simple, definitely sad. Afterwards, Hannah decided to sit alone for a little bit and read a book, a way to just have some peace for once.

"Look! Alexander has been fired!" Peggy told Hannah as she came into the living area.

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah, John Adams must really hate him if he is going to fire someone who is so good with the banks." Peggy said, reading over the news story a few more times.

"What do you think he'll do?"

"Hannah, knowing Alex? Something really stupid."

 

"Oh look! You were right!" Hannah said merely two days later.

"He destroyed the last member of his party!" Peggy said, slapping her forehead.

"He's an idiot."

"You can say that again!"

"...He's an idiot."

Later that day, Peggy was out with her kid and husband  **(I couldn't find who her kid was, just that she had one)**

"Mother, look!" a now eighteen year old Clara said, showing Hannah some pamphlet.

"The Reynolds Pamphlet?"

 

==========

 

This...is...so....CHEEEEESYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!


	29. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah expresses her anger towards Alexander and we see a little bit of Eliza too.

Hannah banged on the Hamilton's door "Hannah?" Phillip asked, surprised.

"What? Do you not expect me to come and give your father a piece of my mind?" 

"Oh, I did expect it, but not an hour after the time the people in your part of New York would receive the news." Phillip laughed dryly.

"Well, here I am!"

Hannah stormed in, only to find Jefferson, Burr and Madison gloating and throwing copies of the Reynolds Pamphlet around Hamilton like children "Phillip?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you even let them in!?"

"Well they said that they wanted to discuss a matter with Pops. I figured it was probably about the Pamplet...and for it to be civilized...but..."

"They are acting like two year olds." Clara said from behind him.

"...Yes."

"Hamilton!" Hannah yelled.

Madison, Jefferson and Burr stopped, when they realized who it was they smirked, knowing that Alex's was about to get screamed at.

"Hamilton...you're an idiot. An indescribable type of idiot. A "I'm going to get myself shot" type of idiot." 

"Hannah, I'm sorry, I-"

"Why are you saying sorry to me? I am not your wife whom you cheated on. I think you should start preparing to move out, because Eliza just might kick you out, because you messed up big time!"

"I had to-"

"I get why you might tell the people about your affair...to avoid blackmail and blah blah blah...but I'm not sure if that's even the reason. But I'm angry because you cheated on Eliza. You could have easily walked away from whatever that girl was asking you to do. And from what I read, it sounded like her husband had her do it...it's all on you. Even worse; we have learned that _apparently_ you can't be trusted without Eliza around, can ya? You couldn't manage, how long was she gone? A few weeks? Without her?"  **(Idk how long they were gone so just go with it)**  Hannah took a deep breath after her rant.

"Sounds to me that you just can't keep your promises...for example, did you not promise Eliza's father that you would stay true? Well that went down the drain fast, didn't it? Anyway, Eliza had asked me to stay her for a while to watch the children while you two sorted things out...oh, and Angelica will be here to help me out with that too, so good luck with her!"

With that, Hannah stormed off to greet Eliza.

What she found was devastating. She figured that it might be best to let her do what she had to.

 

Eliza noticed Hannah leaving and she was glad that she understood that she needed space.

"I should have listened to Angelica the moment she warned me of your ignorance. You just can't seemed to be satisfied, nothing seems to be enough for you..." Eliza looked down at the letters spread out around her.

Eliza thought back to how Hannah took to dealt with things. Burning it all to make it as if it never happened... Except minus burning down the house part...

Eliza took some of the papers, lighting them with the lamp next to her before throwing them into a bucket.

"You forfeit all rights to my heart!" she continued to yell as if Alexander were in the room with her.

She stared as she threw the last of the letters she could bare to burn into the flames "I hope that you burn..."

 


	30. Stay Alive... (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

"Clara, remind me why you are staying with us?" Phillip asked as they strolled down the road.

"I don't see why you would not remember, but...Your aunt Peggy has grown ill and has asked ELiza that since we were here already that we stay. She doesn't want us to get sick, especially since it seems to be growing worse rather than better...

"Oh! Right...." Phillip mentally kicked himself for not remembering such a thing, he must have sounded so stupid.

Phillip decided to change the topic "Your mom seems to be becoming lesssad since she had arrived, is she finally recovering from loss...when I suppose you can't recover from that...um...is she finally excepting it?"

"Mother tends to act strong when others need her. But I guess that you could say it's helping her keep her mind off of it! She's been wearing lighter colors from time to time. If we continue to support her, I do think she just might be able to pull herself out from her depression."

"That's good!"

"Yes, yes indeed!"

 

It was supper time and Phillip came storming in.

"Phillip? Dear? What's wrong?" Eliza asked, standing from her seat.

"Nothing, mom, I just need to talk to pops."

"What's wrong?" 

"Someone came and...said some things about a...friend...and I need to ask pops for some advice on how to write and publish something against his accusations!"

"Oh...well...alright. Just be down before dinner is over?"

"Okay, mom."

 

"Okay, Phillip, you got this. Pops said that ai need to aim for the sky, so I will aim for the sky...I just hope that is works..." Phillip told himself.

Phillip took in a shaken breath as they stood back to back and mad their paced he slowly aimed high.

 _Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept hurt neuf...._ Phillip repeated to himself to remain calm.

The man began counting once they reached ten paces "One two three four five six seven-"

_Bam!_

 

_==========_


	31. Un duex toi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

"Yes?" Hannah asked when she opened the door.

"Is Eliza Hamilton here?" the man asked, voice trembling.

"Yes, but she's asleep."

"Oh...could you get this to her? Please? And soon too! Like...now!"

"Oh, alright." she said, taking the paper.

"Thank you, and do hurry!"

Hannah opened the letter, eyes widening as she read over it. She looked out as the sun rose, slowly bringing more and more light into the darkened world "Stay alive, Phillip..."

Hannan rushed inside, making up Eliza who tiredly asked what the heck she was doing "It's Phillip, he's been shot!"

"What!? No!" Eliza yelled, scrambling from the bed and rushing downstairs, throwing on some shoes. She was still in her nightwear.

"Eliza, we cannot just run there!"

"Oh, Angelica's home is merely a few blocks down!"

"Eliza! By a few you mean fifteen!?"

"It'll be quicker than trying to catch a ride!"

 

Hannah realized that Eliza was right when they reached the home about five minutes later.

Alexander was already there, speaking words of comfort to his son.

"No!" Eliza cried.

"Mom I'm so sorry..."

"My son..."

"Rememmber how we would play piano?"

"Of course..."

Phillip made eye contact with Hannah for a brief second, but she gave him a look that basically said _I know you want to say something, but please focus on your parents._

"You would put your hands on mine..."

"I know." then she chuckled "You changed the melody every time..."

"Haha...I would always change the line... _I would always change the line_!"

Eliza ran her hand through his hair repeatedly, trying to give any comfort to her beloved son possible. Then she had a thought "Un deux toi quarte cinq six sept huit neuf..."

Phillip smiled sadly "Sept huit neuf..."

"Un deux toi quatre cinq six sept huit neuf..." Eliza's eyes widened.

"Un deux toi..." Phillip trailed off.

Eliza screamed.


	32. The words don't reach...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hamilton's move uptown...

"The house is beautiful." Hannah said to Eliza, not wanting to speak to Alexander. She was still angry with him, if Eliza still couldn't forgive him for what he did to her why should she?

The moment Phillip died Hannah realized that it was about time that she stopped feeling sorry for herself. **(Atleast that's how she felt, I am very well aware that depression is not a choice and that it has a terrible affect on people)**

A few days later, everything was going pretty well, Hannah decided that she would write in her journal for what felt like the first time in forever.

She wrote,

_Dear Journal,_

_My very dear friend Eliza is grief stricken by not only the death of her son but her younger sister Peggy too. The world see,s to show no mercy towards anyone no matter how good they seem to be. Aaron does not lie when he says death does not discriminate. It just seems to take. I am as well saddened by Phill's death but am sure that I am not nearly as sad as my friend and her family are. Their poor oldest daughter has fallen into an unstable state of mentality. Which in a way makes me feel guilty for ever having my own extreme sadness over deaths in my own family... Does that sound bad? What I do know however is that I must rise above that and do what I must to comfort those who need me to...perhaps even Hamilton... My daughter has been affected as well, I have always known of her slight, or rather major, crush on Phillip... I hope that someday all can be normal._

_Signing off,_

_Hannah Laurens._

Hannah sighed, setting down her quill and leaning back in her chair. She looked out her window to see a robin sitting on the branch eating.

 

Outside Alex was trying to talk to Eliza, but every time he tried to say something, she turned his head away, ignoring him.

"Eliza...I'm sorry... If you could just give the the chance. To make things right... To show you that I love you, that I would trade my life for yours..."

"Alex, I don't want you to do that..."

"What?"

"Don't trade your life...or anything like that. Alexander I love you too. I just want to live a happy life with you that's all!"

"I want the exact same thing with you..."

Eliza took his hand.

Perhaps they could finally be happy.

 

==========

 

I know that I have been posting a lot XD.

I cannot believe that this story is getting close to the end! After so many drafts and tries I finally got this right and a, storming through.

Anyway, as this story draws closer to an end, thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read it and continue. I might post one more chapter today... so yay!

Any suggestions on what the part two of the series with be? It could be a high school AU, a fairytale, superheroes... the options are limitless!


	33. Amending Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander feels truly guilty about everything, but does Hannah have the heart to forgive him?

"Thank you so much for agreeing to come." Alexander said to Hannah.

She however, refused to make eye contact with him as she said "Not as if I have anything better to do."

"Hannah, I done understand! I said a few harmful words, and a truly do feel guilty, but why can't you forgive me!?" he begged, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Didn't you hear what Sarah said!? Before she died. She said if needed to, you would betray me in the blink of an eye. And she was right in a way, was she not?"

Realization hit him like a truck **(Ya know if there were trucks back then XD)**  "...Oh"

"You believe that if you refuse forgiveness to me, then it would be a way to honor your sister since it was one of the last things she said to you."

"Does that sound crazy?"

"No, I understand. But it's not really the best way to honor her, Hannah. So please, let me be your friend, and find another way to honor your late sister?" Alexander stretched out his hand with much hope in his eyes.

Hannah looked at it for a second, reluctantly, she took it. Suddenly, both were overwhelmed with tears. They hugged, Alexander happy to have his best friend back, Hannah relieved to not have to be so angry.

Both  were happy to amend fences.

 

==========

 

THE END...Just kidding XD

We still got an election and a few other things to get through!

Sorry the chapter's short!


	34. THE ELECTION OF 1800!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had to choose....

"Jefferson!?" Hannah was very surprised to see her friends enemy at the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Laurens, uh...do you have a minute?"

"I most certainly do not! What gives you the nerve to even show up here when it's practically _your_ fault the Reynolds Pamphlet was ever created!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I heard all about how you, Madison and Burr came in and taunted Alexander about stealing money from the treasury. So then he was practically forced to tell you about the affair. He was correct to be paranoid about you spreading the word despite your promise! I mean you are enemies! It was better for him to tell everyone himself rather than you!"

"Okay...I understand...but I just wanted to talk about the elections."

Hannah stared at him for a little before she burst out laughing "What makes you think that my opinion will have any affect of your campaign!"

"Many people, including men, look up to you. They heard tales and stories about how you got into the army, rushed into a burning building to rescue a child, took down four men three times your size, did not go mentally insane after so many losses, took down a few British soldiers to saving Burr's life! Your opinion put into the public would matter!"

"You should be asking Alexander about this, not me!"

"Okay, fine, then could you at least try to convince Alexander to vote for me and make his opinion public?"

"...I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Laurens, thank you so much!"

"Okay, bye now!"

"Farewell!"

Hannah rolled her eyes, walking back inside the estate known as the Grange.

 

"So you're actually going to vone for him?" Hannah asked surprised.

She didn't have to say anything to Alexander, he had already chosen Jefferson on his own!

"Yes, and the entire country shall know about it in the international press!" **(I made the news paper thing up)**

"You sure that's the best idea in the world?"

"Positive!"

"Alright then..."

Hannah was not surprised that when that news paper story came out, Jefferson win by a land slide. 

She was surprised however when she saw that Alexander and Burr were corresponding much more often all of the sudden. Since when did Alexander write to the man?

So one day, and on the right day too, she was curious enough to read one of Nurr's letters when it arrived.

It said:

_Then stand, Alexander. Weehawken, dawn! Guns drawn!_

"Oh no..."

"Hannah do you have the mail?" Alexander asked as he came downstairs.

"Uh! Yes!" she responded, quickly closing the letter.

"Oh, thank you!"

Alexander opened the letter, eyes widening, he mumbled quietly but just loud enough for Hannah to hear "You're on..."

"What?" Hannah asked, worry overcoming her senses.

"Oh! Nothing! I'll see you as supper tonight! I must write a few letters, like, now!"

Hannan stood there, frozen. The thought of another person dying sent shivers down her spine. No, it was not going to happen again! Not if she had anything to say about it...

 

==========

 

So what do you think?

I'll be posting a bunch of chapters today cause I can't help myself! XD

They'll all be in the morning tho! Probably one more today!


	35. The world was wide enough...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander got up early in the morning. He left fclimbed into his carriage. He wasn't sure if he was afraid, sad, or even lonely. All that he knew was that Burr was angry, was was actually doing something about it. For once, Alexander intended to wait for it, throw away his shot, what ever phrase you prefer.

"The Hudson..." Alexander's voice trembled as he grew closer to the river.

"Stay strong, Alexander." Nathaniel Pendleton told his friend.

"Take your paces men!" called out Burr's second, William Vaness.

Once Alexander took his spot he looked out over the river to see New York City. _It's so beautiful to see the sun slowly rise over my beautiful New York City..._  he thought sadly.

Alexander turned his attention back to the duel, he was scared.

"One two three..."

Off, over in the trees stood Hannah, who was trembling.

 _I know that Alexander will aim for the sky..._ she thought _but will Burr follow suit?_

She had enough, she jumped out from the trees dashing towards the men.

Alexander took a deep breath.

"Ten, fire!"

"Wait!" 

Sadly, Burr pulled the trigger as Hannah desperately stood between the pistol and her friend.

For the second time in her life, she had been shot.

 

==========

 

.......................................Idk what to say here.

Sorry that it was short, probably could have put more description but I didn't know what else to have. I can't help it...one mor chapter today!


	36. Who lives who dies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

"Hannah!" Alexander practically screamed as he ran over to his friend, who was now on the ground, bleeding out.

The bullet had entered between her ribs "Oh God! Stay with me!" he cried as he tried to apply pressure on the wound.

The doctor came rushing over "We need to get her out of here, now!"

"Take her to Angelica Church's estate!" Alexander told him.

"Alright!" the doctor and a team of men began moving Hannah, who was unconcious in the moment.

"Wait, let me come!"

"We need to be able to focus, you will come over in another ride! Someone restrain him!"

"Alexander calm down!" Nethanial said, holding him back.

Alexander was panicking, she had just taken a bullet for him! What if she dies!? Not his best friend!

Meanwhile, once they were at Angelica's home, Angelica had immediately let them inside.

"Is she going to survive this!?" Angelica asked the doctor in a panic.

"I...don't know! The bullet...it ripped through many important areas, and judging from the spot it hit...it's lodged in her spine..." he responded as calmly as possible.

"Oh my God!" Alexander said from behind, having just heard every word the doctor had just said.

"I won't be able to remove it, the best that I can do is apply alcohol, bandage her and pray.

"Then do so!"

"Alright..."

After he finished the treatment, Alexander immediately rushed to her side as she regained conciousness "Hannah...are you...are you feeling alright?"

She responded with a cringe from the agonizing burning sensation radiating from the bullet and saying "I-If I had to be honest...no..." she took a few deep, shallow breathes "I-is Clara here?"

"No, I think she is still sleeping..."

"Then in that case...if I don't sur-survive this..." she took out a peice of paper "Give this to her please...?"

"Hannah, don't talk like that, I-"

"Alexander!" she said firmly "You and I both know that this wound is not going to heal easily, so pl-please!"

"Alright...fine!"

"Thank you..."

"Oh, Hannah, so many good memories, I can't believe that you actually did this for me..."

"I had to...I could-couldn't handle yet another l-loss...I-I'm truly not sorr-y for doing this..." Hannah's voice grew more and more trembling with each sentence. Alexander just didn't want to except reality.

"Remember how we all first met?"

"You scared the life out of us!" Alexander chuckled.

"Sti-still question how to this day..."

"But now we are friends, that's all that matters, right...?"

"Ye-yes! Oh and remember that so-song of yours? The first time I h-heard it, I found it ridiculous...b-but now..."

"I know... I miss singing it with everyone..."

Hannah gave him a small, sad smile "I may not l-live to see our gl-glory..."

"Oh...Hannah...you don't have to..."

" _But I will gladly join the fight...."_

Alexander chose so sing along " _And when our children tell our story..."_

" _They'll tell the story of tonight..._ " they sand together.

" _Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away..._ " although a heartwarming moment, Hannah grew more and more stressed.

"Shhh, calm down, please!"

" _N-no matter what they tell you_ " Hannah clung to Alexander, as if she let go that her life would indeed end.

" _Raise a glass to he four of us!"_ Alexander sang, he was now also crying.

" _Tomorrow there'll be m-more..._ " she trailed off, her grip on Alexander loosening.

Hannah saw a light and there was John, Sarah, her mother, her son, Peggy and Washington were waiting for her.

"H-Hannah?" Alexander had tears streaming down his face.

Hannah Saunter-Laurens was dead. The one who just couldn't seem to back down, always trying to do the right thing, always trying to see the best in others. After surviving so much, after doing so much, she was dead. Alexander lives, she dies, all of her living loved ones will tell her story.

 

==========

 

No this is not the last chapter! Next chapter we will se the aftermath and what other people will do to make sure that her story is told.

What do you think?


	37. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the final chapter of this long story, I will be writing about the aftermath of her death. How people are affected and how Alexander's living affects the country!

Clara woke up to the sound of what seemed like...crying?

She turned her head to see a note on her side table. 

She quickly picked it up, only slightly worried in the moment.

She opened it, it said:

_To my dearest daughter,_

_If you are reading this, then things have not gone in my favor. I am truly sorry for having to leave you in such a state of which I know you will be in. I do however leave behind the hope that you will grow and become a strong, independent and beautiful woman. You already are. My biggest regret is never having the chance to say goodbye. Inside the envelope is a locket which holds a picture of your father, Alexander, Lafayette, Hercules and I in the first picture we all had together. I want you to take that locket and pass it down through the family so that it may become a family treasure. My hope is that if it stays in the family that our past may not be forgotten. Now, I must ask that you do one last thing for me. Never give up, fight for what you believe, and most important be who you are. Oh my dearest daughter, so much to say with such little time to write. Just know that I love you with all of my heart, and that I look forward to the day where I shall finally see you again in a better world._

_With love, signing off for the last time,_

_Your mother,_

_Hannah Saunters-Laurens_

"No..."

Alexander was at her door, tears streaking down his face as well "The funeral will be next week."

"Alexander, why did she have to...?"

"It is all my fault really, if I hadn't gotten into that stupid duel...she wouldn't have had the need to save my life... I'm so sorry..."

Clara hugged him "It's not your fault, it was her choice. And I'm proud to have a mother who made the ultimate sacrifice for her friend. It shows just how brace and kind she truly was..."

Alexander hugged her back "...I know she was..."

Alexander wrote to Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette immediately afterwards.

Once they heard they immediately decided to travel to Alexander's house so that they could be at the funeral.

Alexander wrote to everyone Hannah was close to, including an old pen-pal of hers, to come to the funeral. 

 

The funeral was early in the morning. Clara saw to it that Hannah had a gorgeous casket and outfit.

It was a quiet, depressing scene.

"Mon ami..." Lafayette whispered, tears rolling down his face "After so much grief...and doing what we could to save you from your father..." he shook his head "You don’t deserve this fate..."

"I'm not that good with words, so here it goes...I miss you, Hannah, with everything I got. It's so unfair that this happened..." Hercules said, just as sad.

"My closest friend..." Alexander said once he was standing next to her body "You saved my life. I don't deserve that... But I promise that I will make a difference, bigger than any other ones that I have made... I'm so sorry..."

It was now Clara's turn she stood there, fiddling with the locked. She couldn't say anything, she was speechless. She missed her mother.

Now, Hannah's friend, or rather pen-pal, Robyn was there too. He kept their first encounter in mind. How none of his insults phased her. He was amazed by her skill to put others before herself, and how strong she seemed the first time they met. He was surprised when she fell into that depression. But this...was a big shock to everyone.

Everyone stayed for the ceremony. Although only a few were at the burial. Clara, Lafayette, Alexander, Hercules, Robyn, Henry Laurens, Angelica, and Eliza.

It ended with a small gathering, then everyone eventually went home.

 

Alexander went on to become president. His laws and ideas is what ended slavery, avoiding the whole civil-war all together. He was also able to open up, with the help of Eliza, an orphanage for any child big or small, also excepting those abused by their parents.

Hercules Mulligan went on to open of his own tailor store. There he would sew all kinds of clothing, including clothes similar to what Hannah would wear for equal rights.

Lafayette just loved America so much, he and his family moved there eventually he opened up his own school focused on teaching woman all kinds of things other than cooking and cleaning. That included French!

Robyn also did something that in a way honored his lost friend. He decided to speak up for woman's rights despite his past opinions. It was the least that he could do.

Clara decided that she would start an organization with Angelica and Eliza. There they would gather many woman, togetherr they created the exact organization that helped woman eventually earn their rights! Clara also wrote the first biography about Hannah, and many other things that would keep her memory. She also did pass the locket down through the family.

You could say many good things came out of one death. A sacrifice that Alexander Hamilton made sure would be remembered for hundreds of years to come.

 

Hundreds of years later, a young girl received a beautiful silver locket from her mother, when she opened it, there was the same exact picture.

 

==========

 

The end! (For real this time ;) )

I know that I said that the chapter before this one would be the last for today but I just couldn't help myself!

And Wow! I cant believe this is active finished! I'll miss writing about this universe. Maybe I'll write about some things that happened in betweeen the described events?

Anyway, now for the next part of the series! I'll also be writing about other Hamilton stuff so look about for that!

Until we meet again!


	38. No this is not another chapter, just an authors not, please read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

Helloooo!

Thankyou to all that have read this story to the end! And honestly, I cannot believe that I actually finished it! 

A shout out to t_roki, who read the story and told me exactly how they felt about some of the chapters, which I do appreciate very much! Here’s a link to a gift they wrote for me (It’s REALLY good!) :https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919346/chapters/32036205

Anyway, part two of this series is out, since I never showed Burr’s reaction to shooting Hannah, I decided to write it there. It’s named “Regret”. So check that out if you’d like!

See ya’ll later!


End file.
